The number of computational processor cores and processor chips in computer systems continues to increase. Symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) computer systems are scalable and may include 256 or more processor cores on a single communications fabric. SMP computer systems may implement a parallel processing model to take advantage of the multiple processors and access shared resources. Shared resources may include processors, memory, data in memory, co-processors, network bandwidth, or secondary storage.